Power Rangers in Australia
by Sjeherazade
Summary: MMPR. When the rangers are enjoying themselves in Australia Zordon contacts them to give them the news that Rita has kidnapped Alpha and that he has created a new ranger. The Grey Ranger. But they still have to come back home and that's just the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I should mention that I don't own Power Rangers. And that I don't use English as my first language so this may contain some grammar mistakes. **

**Chapter**** 1**

The first day in Australia had been both beautiful and sunny, actually it had been so hot that they had all decided not to bother about the dinner and just eat ice cream instead. When they had finished that, they had asked about some nice places to dive on next day and after that they had just laid there in the sun.

The aeroplane they had arrived in had arrived at 6 in the morning so everyone had slept a while. From eleven and two.

Now it was late in the evening and everyone was tired… the boys were tired anyway. Jason, Tommy, Zack and Billy had ended up in a violent pillow fight at eight and that had really taken the last strength of them and even if none of them had thought that, as they had slept that long in the morning, all four of them had fallen asleep in a few minutes.

Trini and Kimberly was actually a little tired too, even if they hadn't been pillow fighting. They had rent a movie that they watched with a half eye, it turned out to be a really boring movie. Trini soon fell asleep in the sofa but Kimberly wasn't really that sleepy yet so she decided to go swimming. That was one of the things she had been longing for the most, it was winter in Angle Grove so right now she couldn't swim outside, and that really annoyed her.

She decided to ask the boys if they wanted to join her before she left so she walked over to their door and knocked on it. And then she, for some reason, the pulled the handle. She didn't use to do so but this time she did, without knowing why. She really shouldn't, she knew that.

The door was open. Kimberly starred on it in surprise. They had forgot to lock the door!

Kimberly opened the door enough to see the most ridiculous sight ever.

Zack and Tommy had fell asleep back to back. Billy had fell asleep with his clothes still on, above the bed, his glasses was about to fall down on the floor and Jason was lying in an armchair, he didn't sit in it, it was more like if he had fallen into it and remained there. His legs were resting on one of the arm rests and his head over the other one, his mouth open wide.

Suddenly Kimberly got scared, it wasn't like them to fall asleep lying like this, had someone poisoned them? Could Rita have something to do with this?

Then she remembered Trini, she had fallen asleep too early too. At least for someone who had slept that long before, besides she hadn't went to bed either, maybe for the simple reason that she hadn't got time.

She walked in to the boys. It was feathers everywhere on the floor, which had to be because of a pillow fight, if it wasn't for the fact that Billy was lying in his bed Kimberly had really believed that they had collapsed in the middle of the pillow fight.

When she was close enough she heard a sound that she had really been longing for from Jason, it sounded quite funny. He snored with his mouth open. He was just sleeping.

Kimberly made a quiet laughter, she had really thought that something had happened to them and then she found out that they had just thrown pillows at each other until they fell. After taking Billy's glasses off and placed them on his bedside table, she went out to the corridor again

She took her bath bag under her arm and ran towards the exit, she wanted to swim under the stars and pretend that it was all a beautiful fairy tale.

When she had got her swimsuit on she locked her other things in a locker and tied the key around one of her feet. Then she ran over the sand and out in the water. The beach was empty and the sky was full with stars. Everything was wonderful.

Kimberly heaved herself up on a rock that raised up through the water, she could actually see the fishes swimming around her, she put down a toe into the water and moved it in a circle.

The fishes disappeared, Kimberly laughed a little and jumped down in the water again. She never heard Zordon's call, and Trini and the boys still slept too deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

A beeping sound teased Jason until he suddenly woke up. He sat up, still sleepy, and replied.

"Hmm"

"Jason, you have to come back from Australia right now, Rita has kidnapped Alpha!" First Jason turned silent in shock. Had Rita kidnapped Alpha? Why?

"Can't you teleport us?"  
"Sorry, but you are too far away, find the others and come home. I have created a new Ranger, he will keep them busy until you can join him. Good Luck!" Then he was gone.

Jason rose, more enthusiastic then before, he began to shake Zack and Tommy. Billy wasn't in the room. The three of them began to gather their things together and Tommy ran over to the girls to tell them. Kimberly wasn't there but Trini mumbled sleepily when he shook her.

When they left the room they caught sight of a note from Kimberly were she told them that she was out swimming. Trini decided to go get her, then Tommy could go back to look if Billy had wrote a note too. He didn't need to, Billy was already back when he arrived and he had even got time to pack his sack.

"Trini is ready to go!" Tommy told the others, she will go find Kimberly, she had gone swimming.

"What does Rita want with Alpha anyway…" Billy muttered and sank down on his bed again. No one answered, they had in some way hoped that he would be able to find it out.

"I'm sure she had some wicked reason…" Jason said after a while. Then Kim opened the door and rushed inside, still with wet hair after the swimming.

"What did you say, has Rita kidnapped Alpha?" Jason got on his feet, tired to hear that question over and over again.

"It doesn't look better! Can we leave now?" Without waiting for an answer he took his bag and left. Some time after that they were on the airport, scared and worried. All those safety controls seemed even longer then they used to.

"Alpha will be dead before we arrive!" Zack complained to Billy who was standing behind him in the line. Billy didn't have strength to answer him, he was right. Whatever Rita planned to do with Alpha she would have done that a thousand times before they could do anything.

"We have to rely on the new Ranger Zordon told Jase about!" Trini said trying to comfort them. "This will go fine!" At the same time as she said it the hoped that she wouldn't be forced to take it back.

When they wanted to examine Zack for the eleventh time he finally had got enough.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I don't have any weapons, do I have to take all of my clothes of or what?!" It wasn't very like him to explode like that, but he was worried about Alpha, and non of his friends had been examined more than once, now they all stood there looking worried. And the worry got even worse the more time that passed. Trini and Jason had even fallen asleep, which annoyed Zack more than everything else. He tried to find any comfort in the fact that two of his friends had got time to take back some lost sleep. He began to feel sleepy himself. When Billy fell asleep too Zack began to feel his patience leave him.

I'll kill them! He thought, in any moment I'll kill them…

Fortunately Kimberly noticed what was going to happen.

"I think I have to be sick!" She moaned and ran back through the customs check towards the toilets, both of Zack's tormentors ran after to help her. Zack just looked at them smiling and then he took his bag and walked through the customs without anything beeping, and then he was about to help Tommy wake up the three sleepyheads but Tommy insisted that he would go.

"You'd better go before they come back!" Zack felt the worries for Alpha come back to him and he didn't want the others to worry about him if he got stuck in the customs again so he left Tommy after wishing him good luck.

Kimberly and the two customs officials came back from the toilet. Kim was totally inconsolable.

"The plane will crash I just know it!" She sobbed. "The wings are going to fall off…"

"It's okay, the plane have been researched for every possible faults this morning and you will have the best pilot in the world." They said, trying to calm her down. Maybe it wasn't true that they had the best pilot in the world but it used to work on the ones' afraid of flying.

Kimberly sank down on the floor, in exactly the same spot were Zack had been standing on. She shivered in all of her body and cried in despair for a while. Finally she decided that the show had been long enough. Alpha was in danger… so she asked one of the customs officials' to follow her to the aeroplane. Which he did.

She took a seat far away from Zack so that they wouldn't notice him and remember that he existed.

"Thanks!" She sobbed. "I'm feeling much better now." The customs officials' left, and Kimberly left her seat and sat down beside her friends. Now she was the same old happy Kim again. The others seemed much happier too, five minutes later they were on their way and they were still laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

When they had landed all of them ran over to the toilets to hear the latest news. According to Zordon he would create a new Power Ranger and send him to Alpha, and when they were back they would come to him with the reinforcement.

"Ok Zordon, what's happening?" Zack asked anxiously. The answer came immediately.

"I have created the Grey Ranger and he has defeated Rita's cave troll who guarded the cave she has Alpha captive in. But you still have to join him, there can be more monsters and he has never met Alpha before. I'll teleport you to the cave."

Then they suddenly stood there in front of the cave, Zordon had even succeed to morph them at the same time as he teleported them.

There was a sound of a fight inside the cave. Things that fell or exploded and then it was the smell of fire, something was on fire.

They ran towards the smell, and just like they had guessed there was fire everywhere and in the middle of everything was the Grey Ranger lying, he was injured.

"It seems like we arrived just in time." Jason muttered and attacked the monster together with Trini, before it had eaten their new friend.

At the same time Billy and Zack tried to find a way to lit out the fire and Kimberly began to look for Alpha.

Suddenly there was more fire, the monster Jason and Trini were fighting was a fire-breathing dragon.

Jason, Trini and the Grey one had all recovered now, they had burns but they weren't really bad.

Billy stopped looking for a way to kill the fire, it was no use if that dragon could just breath more when he wanted to. And then he knew about the dragon's only weakness, at least he thought he did. At least it used to work in the fairy tales.

He cut his lance in its stomach. It worked. The dragon fell to the ground, dead, and Billy ran towards the others covered with dragon blood.

"Are you all right?" Jason asked the new one. He didn't heard the answer. There was a roar from another monster somewhere in the cave.

They ran towards the sound. It came from an enormous cyclop. Tommy was already there, he had hurt the cyclop really bad but there still was a lot left to fight with.

"This time she really means it!" He gasped when the others caught up with him, he was really tired now. The others just shook their heads, they hadn't been inside the cave for a very long time and they had already had more than they were used to actually. Zack's back hurt, Billy was covered with the dragon's blood, Tommy with the cyclop's blood, Trini, Jason and the grey one were lucky they hadn't been burned alive and Kimberly was still missing.

When they had finally defeated the cyclop Zack demorphed, he had to be sick and he couldn't do that in his helmet, the quickest way was to morph it all off.

When he had finished and everything was silent again they listened for other monsters for a while, silence.

Billy caught sight of a burning torch on the wall, he took it and continued thought the next corridor, the others followed him. Zack hadn't morphed back to the Black Ranger yet, after all they hadn't heard any monster and if they did, he was sure that he would get time to morph then.

After walking for a while they came to a dead end.

"Maybe Kimberly took the other way!" Tommy suggested, he turned around and was just about to go back the same way when some bars suddenly was in his way with a pang. All six of them immediately attacked the bars with all force they could find, Zack morphed to help them but still nothing worked.

Then they began to call for Kimberly, hopefully she was somewhere close enough to hear. They didn't know how big the cave was, it could be a small one… or it could be several of kilometres large. They had already tried to teleport to the other side, it hadn't worked, it hadn't worked to try to escape to Zordon neither.

Finally Billy gave up and demorphed. But then he remembered one thing they hadn't tried. He tried to contact Kimberly.

"Kim, can you hear me."

"What?! No this is impossible!" It wasn't Kim, is was the Grey Ranger. "You?!" Suddenly Billy recognized the voice.

"No! No not you?" Then Zack exploded in laughter.

"I can't wait to hear what Kimberly has to say when she finds out about this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

Kim had heard the signal, but she couldn't answer it right then, she had found Alpha, and he had been reprogrammed and captured her.

Unfortunately Rita had forgotten one very important thing.

Kimberly's Power Bow.

She had shot Alpha who was now lying on the floor with spark formations everywhere around him. She hoped that Billy and Trini would be able to fix it, but it really looked dangerous.

"Sorry Alpha!" She sobbed. "But Billy and Trini will fix you again, I promise." Then she lifted him up and teleported to Zordon. She placed Alpha on the floor and teleported back to the cave to tell the others that Alpha was safe.

She ended up in front of the cave again and was just about to enter when she discovered that there was no cave there anymore.

…

"This just can't be true!" Billy muttered. They all had morphed now and were just six totally normal youths locked in inside a cave by a witch who lived on the moon… perfectly normal.

"Well we can at least agree on that!" Skull replied. "You were a Power Ranger all the time and you got beaten up in school every day, by everyone? You're a fool!"

"Haven't Zordon told you the rules?" Jason asked.

"That one about never using your power for personal gain, never escalate a battle and keep your identities secret? Yes he has, but this is ridiculous." Skull seemed much more intelligent than he used to, actually he seemed as another human now when Bulk was somewhere else.

"Anyway, when we come out of this place…" Jason began.

"Maybe we should say _if_ we come out of this place!" Trini interrupted.

"All we need to do is to press the button on the other side!" Zack informed.

"And how do we do that?" Trini cut off. "The force field is in our way if you remember this."

Now everyone's eyes ominously quickly turned to Trini's power daggers which laid on the floor burned half to ashes after she had tried to hit the button with them, and then to the hilt in Jason's hand, the only thing that remained of his power sword which had melted when he had tried to press the button with it.

"Maybe we should try with Kimberly again!" Billy sighed and tried once more.

…

Kimberly was so frustrated that she could try anything now.

"Open Sesame!" She yelled. And to her big surprise it worked. "Eh okay…!" Then she ran inside, this time she took the other way, the way her friends must have taken. She found the dead cyclop and from there she just followed the blood prints. Then she heard the signal again.

"Yes?"

"Kim, we are locked in, you have to help us!" She heard Billy say.

"I'm on my way! I've found the cyclop you killed. I have rescued Alpha by the way."

"Okay, see you!"

"Yes!" Kimberly continued following the blood prints.

…

"I can hear something!" Trini exclaimed and got on her feet. The others just turned around to look. Kimberly still was in the Pink Ranger when she found the others. She pressed the button and let them out. And then she caught sight of Skull.

"What does he do here?" Then it hit her that none of them was morphed. "No, don't say that!"

"Sorry!" Zack smiled. Only seconds later Kimberly got furious.

"Zordon will pay for this!"  
"Okay, but can we leave this place now!" Jason interrupted; he had got enough of this place after sitting locked in inside a cave that could be several kilometres large for what he knew. If Kim hadn't taken another way they would have been captured all of them, and this fact scared him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

"Anyway, I succeeded to get Alpha back!" Kimberly told the others. Then she demorphed. It was no use to be in morph if no one else were. They began to leave, they passed the cyclop and the dragon and the Troll which Skull had defeated on his own. There they stopped. Zack looked everywhere on the wall.

"Where is the opening?" Kimberly snarled right into the air in anger.

"Open Sesame!" And just like last time, the opening turned up. "What does Rita think is so funny with that anyway!" She exclaimed and walked out. Then they teleported.

Alpha was still torn.

"Can you do anything?" Kimberly asked and gave Billy and Trini a begging eye. Billy bite his lip.

"Hm, yes if you make up an excuse for us to tell the teachers, this can take a while."

"Maybe we can tell them you're still in Australia!" Zack suggested.

"And then you should make up an excuse for what reason you went back home without us!" Was Trini's answer to that.

"Australia have more poisonous animals and herbs than any other place on Earth!" Jason reeled off. "Maybe we can tell them we got bitten by something and went home to get a better nursing?" Billy lifted his eyebrow before giving him the answer.

"Australia has just as good care as we have, even a little better actually. And how are you going to explain that the doctors can't find anything?"

"Which doctors?" Jason asked.

"The doctors that your parents are guaranteed to consult if you deliver it that way." Trini answered. Jason just stared at her.

"Billy?"  
"She said that if you tell your parent that you have been poisoned they will call a doctor and he will not find anything." Billy translated and then he went back to examine Alpha.

"Can we tell them it was a terrorist attack then?"

"It would be on the news!" Billy interrupted.

"Can't you come up with something better if you are so smart!" Jason began to walk to and fro. It had to be something they could say. Then Alpha began to throw lightings again and Kimberly walked over to him to see better, she really wanted to see him better.

"Poor Alpha, sorry!" Then she began to cry.

"Calm down Kim, you couldn't have done anything else!" Zack tried to comfort her from where he sat on the floor between Tommy and Skull and watched everything.

Tommy got up from the floor and walked over to Kimberly who were still sobbing worse then anyone had ever seen her sob before. More lighting came from Alpha.

"What have I done!" Kimberly cried.

"He will make it!" Billy promised and gave her a smile that lasted only a few seconds, then Alpha sent out more lightings. "But it can take a while."

"Besides, if you hadn't shot him you had still been captured, and the rest of us too!" Jason reminded her.

Tommy didn't say anything, he just hugged Kimberly while she cried. At the same time as he waited for the same thing as his friends, any life sign from Alpha.

"I just don't get that it was you all the time!" Skull muttered. He was the only one who hadn't spoken for a long time. This really wasn't very strange. Everything was so new for him. Suddenly Jason began to worry about Skull, so he walked over to him and Zack and sat down.

"Skull, you know that you are not allowed to tell Bulk about this, right?"

"Yes, I know. This Zordon told me… Where is Zordon by the way?"

It was first then they noticed that Zordon wasn't there. They all stared at the place where he should be.

"After all it's night so maybe he's just sleeping?" Zack suggested. That sounded quite reasonable. Billy and Trini accepted the answer and returned to Alpha. No one said anything for a long time. Everything they heard was a few small sounds from the tools Billy and Trini used, and Kimberly's sobs. After a while Skull rose.

"I should go home now before my parents calls the police. It's another thing with you as you should be in Australia." He disappeared in a flash of grey.

Jason sighed, maybe the best thing they could do now was to get used to this grey flash.

He wished that Zordon was awake so he could ask him all the questions he suddenly had in his head, why he had picked Skull and so on… but as he wasn't awake it had to wait…

"I'm going home too!" He said after a while and then he too disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

Alpha was still sending out flashes, which were the only reaction they got from him. They had succeeded to screw him together again but for some reason he just continued sending out those lightings.

Everyone except Billy and Trini had left for several hours ago. They couldn't have done anything anyway. And as everything that had happened this day wasn't enough, both of them was actually about to get too tired to work. And Zordon was still gone.

They hadn't finished before the sun rose next morning.

"Okay…!" Billy said with a weak voice. "If this doesn't work, nothing will work, are you ready?" Trini placed herself behind him and then they both pressed the button. Then there was a strange sound. The sound was still there when Zordon came back a few seconds later.

"What is that sound?" Billy asked and turned to Zordon.

"It's Alpha!"

"What?" Suddenly the sound disappeared.

"He is dead!" Billy and Trini just stared at Alpha.

"How can he be dead isn't there some reserve program we can install!" Billy exclaimed. None of the three said anything for a long time. "There is nothing we can do, right?"

"No, he is gone! But it's not your fault, you have done everything you could have done and you didn't make any mistakes, this just happens sometimes that's it." Billy sank down on the floor, he had never felt so worthless. Trini sat down and gave him a hug. She felt worthless too. And they didn't felt better when they remembered that they would have to explain to the others.

They sat like that for several hours, both of them cried until they just couldn't stay awake anymore. They fell asleep, and Zordon let them sleep until it was time for them to go to school.

They left Zordon and walked home to get their schoolbooks. Remarkably enough none of their parents asked anything about why they came home that late or why they weren't in Australia. Neither Trini's parents' not Billy's parents had even noticed that they had been gone.

Billy and Trini met again a little later, they had called everyone and agreed on a meeting before school. They couldn't have this kind of secret inside themselves the entire day.

Zack was the first one to show up.

"Hi, how is Alpha?" He asked the first thing he did when he caught sight of them.

"Wait until everyone is here please, I can't say this more than one time!" Billy mumbled. But Zack knew that expression in Billy's eyes.

"He didn't make it, right?" Then Trini left. Billy looked in the direction, wanted to do the same thing but that wasn't possible, Zack wouldn't let both of them walk away.

"We couldn't save him!" He said quietly.

"What do you mean!" Zack asked calmly, he saw that Billy was shocked and wanted to cry.

"Alpha… there was some strange sound coming from him and then Zordon showed up and told us he was dead!" Billy's voice had been close to crack many times while he told Zack the whole story.

"What have happened?" They suddenly heard behind. It was Jason and Tommy who had arrived and noticed how bad it was with Billy.

At that time Kimberly had caught sight of Trini on the other side of the park, she seemed just as shocked as Billy.

Kimberly took care of her friend and walked over to the boys with her.

Jason and Tommy had already guessed what had happened when they had seen Billy, and as Trini looked the same there wasn't any reason to doubt it anymore.

"Alpha is gone, isn't he?" Jason asked, and Billy nodded.

"But Zordon is back anyway! He had only slept according to him!" Billy's voice was still very weak. "Where is Skull by the way!"

"I don't know!"

They thought about if they should look for Skull for a while, after all he was a Power Ranger now, but at the same time he had never known Alpha.

"He were with us at the time we tried to rescue him after all!" Trini said and walked away to look for Skull.

That was true, Skull had been with them when they had tried to rescue Alpha, he was one of them now, and he had to know the latest news. Everyone followed Trini over to Skull's home. They met on the half way. The seven who had thought that they could do everything, save the world and now had failed to save a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7**

All of them met before school next day. None of them felt very good. Even Skull seemed down for that Alpha had died.

"The last thing he saw was that I shot him!" Kimberly sobbed. It took more time than usual before anyone got strength to reply.

"That was the only thing you could do." Tommy said weakly.

"Besides, it is quite possible that he don't remember that thing at all, maybe he… if we had succeed to rescue him… hadn't remember anything of this." Billy tried. "I mean, that has happened before." No one said anything for a long time.

Alpha was dead, Kimberly had killed him.

"What was he like?" Skull suddenly asked. A second later Jason smiled.

"Do you remember the time he run away from the command centre to play football?" He asked. Zack almost died in laughter.

"And then the time when he suddenly turned up on Halloween!" Tommy continued.

"Even I remember that!" Skull said laughing. They were on the beach, Skull was the only one standing up, the rest of them sat down under a tree. All seven looked up at the sky for a while, without a word.

"I have a weak memory of him wrapped in paper?" Trini said and welcomed the raising sun with a smile. Billy nodded and rested his eyes on the sunrise too.

"Rita is going to pay for this!" Kimberly said suddenly. The others looked at her. None of them said anything, they were just happy that she had stopped accusing herself for Alpha's death.

"It's just as much mine and Trini's fault!" Billy said now. Then Jason had finally got enough.

"Rita is the only one who is responsible for Alpha's death. Kimberly did what she had to do, Billy and Trini did what they could do. None of us could have done anything in a different way."

"It's time to go!" Tommy interrupted and took his school bag. None of their parents had been surprised when they came home from Australia like that. Actually it had seemed like they hadn't noticed that they had been gone at all. And that was the next problem.

"Do you think Rita has done something to them?" Billy asked.

" Undoubtedly!" Trini muttered.

"Maybe we can think this over in school!" Jason decided. "We still have to wait until we know what happened to Zordon!" Then he remembered another thing he had had in his mind. "Skull by the way, you shouldn't be seen with the rest of us too often, I can just imagine how Bulk would react. You remember that you are not allowed to tell him, right? This rules is still important even if Zordon is gone!"

"Yeah you're right!" Skull agreed. He really seemed as another person now, he could even think. Jason was still surprised over this fact. "But Zordon is back now, don't you remember?!" Jason remembered it in the same second as Skull mentioned it, he made a sigh of relief and then he continued.

"And remember, what ever happens you have to pretend to be the same old Skull! Can you promise that?"

"Yes, I promise." Then he met Billy's eyes, he seemed really down.

"It's okay Skull!" Billy assured. "As long as Bulk doesn't finds out."

"I think I can try to take it more carefully with you from now, after all it seems like I owe you, big time!" Billy shook his head.

"You don't need to promise something you can't keep, the important thing is that Bulk doesn't find out that you are a Power Ranger. I can deal with it, I'm used to be harassed." Skull couldn't stop admiring him. He had been bullied every day and night and all the time he could just have morphed and made it end, but he hadn't. That's why he finally decided what to do.

If Billy could take all this without let the fear take him and escape into the Blue Ranger, then he would also be able to keep the Grey Ranger secret.

"Then I will apologize in advance!" He said and reached out his hand to Billy, he took it.

Unbelievable. Skull thought, Billy had just shook his hand on something that he knew meant that he would still be suffering.

After that, Skull left the others in one direction, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy walked in another direction, Jason and Zack in a third and Billy in a forth.

Skull walked over to Bulk's home, he hadn't finished his breakfast yet so he wouldn't discover anything this time at least. When Bulk had finished, they walked to school together… just like every day. But this time something happened that wasn't something that happened every day.

"Skull look!" Bulk exclaimed. When Skull looked in the direction Bulk pointed he caught sight of Billy who walked there all alone reading a book. Skull got a really bad feeling about this from the beginning.

Bulk ran over to Billy and tore the book out of his hands. After that he pushed him against a lamppost. Then Skull remembered that he had to pretend that everything was normal.

"Skull, look!" Bulk yelled and forced Billy's arms around the lamppost. Billy screamed and tried to escape, he even began to cry this time. Everything is normal…

Skull got up a roll of tape from his backpack and used it to tie Billy's hands behind the lamppost.

"I guess that you are going to be late for school today!" Bulk laughed and taped over his mouth too. Then Skull stole his glasses and ran away, he could use the glasses to warn one of the others if they happened to meet.

They had, Jason and Tommy happened to walk past as early as on the next street. When Skull saw them he put Billy's glasses on and pointed in the direction back to the lamppost. Jason had walked over to them and demanded them to give them back. When he had got them, and Bulk and Skull had disappeared, they ran over to Billy and saved him, and when they arrived to school, too late, something really strange happened.

They happened to have Mr Caplan that class, Billy had just told him that he had overslept and both Jason and Tommy had come up with the same excuse and all tree of them was just about to get a week of detention when Trini protested.

"But actually none of them overslept, what really happened Mr Caplan, is that Bulk and Skull had taped Billy up on a lamppost and then Jason and Tommy arrived later and rescued him. Isn't that right Bulk?" No one said anything. Bulk didn't deny it, Mr Caplan waited patiently for an explanation and Jason, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Skull and Kimberly who knew that Trini had taken another way and couldn't have seen anything just stared right into the air seeking for an answer.

It was first later on the recess they got the answer, when Trini told them how she could know.

"Zordon gave me the ability to read thoughts! He said that was instead of my Power daggers which were destroyed. He said he had something for you too Jase, but I don't know what!" Jason smiled.

"Maybe he could give me the ability to give Alpha his life back."

"I asked him for that, he said it was impossible." Jason sighed.

"Well, reading thoughts seems quite cool too! But there is one thing I don't get, how is this thoughts reading supposed to compensate your Power daggers and my Power sword?"

"Who knows how he's mind works?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

"I can't take this anymore!" Skull exclaimed one day. "If Bulk carry on whit this any longer I will go crazy! Finding the Power Rangers true identities is all he has in his head, I can't stand it anymore!" Skull had succeeded to find Tommy and Billy outside the school. He had told Bulk that he needed to go to the toilet and sneaked out through the window.

"We know that Bulk doesn't think of anything else." Billy explained for certainly the thousandth time. "But you have to stand out, I'm sure Zordon had a reason to give you this power."

"All of us have made it this far!" Tommy smiled trying to comfort Skull.

"Yes, but the rest of you don't have to be with him all the time to prevent him from being suspicious."

Billy and Tommy looked at each other for a long time. Skull was right, no one took a bigger risk then Skull.

"Besides, what if I'm out looking for… us. When you need me?"

"Then you have to sneak away like you did this time!" Billy replied, he actually tried to sound comforting but it's not easy to comfort someone who has ganged up on you as long as you can remember. Even if Skull had apologized. And then it was the fact that he had to continue this even in the future, to prevent that Bulk found out anything. Billy began to look down on the ground as he walked. He couldn't find anything that had been better after Skull became a member of the Power Rangers. They only risked their identities even faster.

"Speaking of Bulk, here he comes!" Tommy suddenly told them and pointed him out. Billy and Skull looked in the direction Tommy pointed at. He was right.

"It doesn't seem as he have seen us yet." Billy said thinking. "I have an idea, he have definitely noticed that you're not in the toilets anymore so there is no point to deny that…"

…

Bulk came walking towards the forest, he had discovered that Skull wasn't in the toilet just as Billy had suspected. But on the other hand he hadn't made the conclusion that he had sneaked out, and he hadn't either seen him in the forest with Billy and Tommy. He walked towards the forest because of one reason, it was the only place he hadn't looked in yet.

Suddenly he saw them. The Blue and Green Ranger and they was carrying Skull between them from the forest, Skull seemed very shocked. Before Bulk had reached them both of the Rangers' had disappeared.

"What happened?" An excited Bulk asked.

"Rita kidnapped be, that's all!" Skull said with a smile like nothing had really happened.

"And those two? Did you find out who they are?"

"No!"

"But couldn't you have pulled their helmets off or something!" Bulk roared, he seemed very upset now.

"No, I was drugged, but I'm okay now!" Skull said and got on his feet.

"Okay, but it's time to continue, I have a totally infallible plan" Skull moaned, this finding-the-Power-Rangers thing was just a waste of time for him now.

When they were back in school they met Billy again. He was beside his locker and was taking out and putting in things, and Bulk walked straight up to him. Great…

"Hi, we want to find the Power Rangers, today, and we need your help!" Billy looked up and caught sight of them, and noticed that they actually meant him, this was insane.

"Bulk have you ever heard the expression, _forget it_?" Billy asked and turned to his locker again. But Bulk wasn't about to let him go by that. He grabbed him, pressed him against the locker and then placed his fist against his eye. Skull turned away, he knew he had to pretend that everything was normal, there was absolutely nothing he could do for Billy, except for hoping that he would agree to help them.

"Sorry but I have more important things to do!" Billy insisted. That was it, Skull thought. He still kept his eyes away until he heard the thud, first then he turned back his head. Billy was sitting on the floor with his arms over his head. He would receive a big bruise on his temple for that punch.

Bulk lifted him up on his feet again and forced him into the locker and locked him in.

"You will sit there until you decide to cooperate." He shouted through the locker's door. Billy moaned and pressed his hand on his head again to get rid of the pounding headache, he didn't feel very well, he wanted to be sick.

…

The entire corridor was empty, it was late on the afternoon so almost everyone was outside in the sun.

Skull had finally got enough.

"Bulk, this is enough. I don't want to find the Power Rangers anymore." Bulk just stared at him. Skull left the corridor, then Bulk got angry and began to follow him.

"Do you mean you want to quit after all you have seen?!"  
"Yes!" Skull continued walking.

"So you don't care, you think nothing matter?!" That was it, Skull couldn't take more. In that moment something happened in his head that made him mad, like if he had hit his head or something. And he held his Power morpher towards the sky and before he could stop himself he had done it.

"Velociraptor!"

He had been the Grey Ranger, in front of Bulk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

Bulk just stared at him for a very long time.

"You…? You are a Power Ranger…?" Then the shock disappeared and the curiosity took over. "Who are the others?" Skull demorphed, he really regretted that he had let it go this far but now it was too late, and he was too weak to fight it.

"Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini and… Billy!" Bulk took a step back.

"But… I locked him in!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you did!" Skull said without even look at him. Then Bulk ran back to the lockers. There he caught sight of Zack, he had arrived, heard Billy cry for help and let him out. Bulk didn't stop.

"Billy, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done it if I had known!" Billy looked at him, still with a few tears in his eyes, and an expression telling he didn't know what he was talking about.

"If you had known what?" He asked.

"That you are a Power Ranger of course!" Billy's pupil suddenly rolled over and he fainted. Zack quickly caught him in the fall and placed him on the floor before looking at Bulk with something wild in face.

"How do you know that?" He asked, he had forgotten everything about Skull being one of them in the shock but in the same moment he saw Skull come running towards them and remembered it all. He met Skull's eyes, he seemed very guilty for some reason. Zack bit his teeth together in despair. Skull had told him, he had told Bulk everything, how could he? Zack closed his eyes too, he refused to believe that anything like this had happened. Zordon should have known this would happen, how could he make Skull a Power Ranger? Actually the entire idea was ridiculous.

Then Tommy and Jason came out from their classroom, Jason had been playing with his new ability to speak to animals the whole day and even if he couldn't see how it could replace his Power sword he thought it was very cool. The first thing they saw when they walked in to the corridor was Billy lying peacefully on the floor. They ran over to him and began to look for the reason.

"What happened?" Jason asked quietly and stared at Zack. Zack seemed sick himself. Maybe it was some kind of sickness that had infected both of them. That was Jason's first thought anyway, but he was wrong.

"Just don't ask!" He muttered, according to his voice Zack could begin to cry any moment. No, this wasn't a sickness, something had definitely happened. Now Trini and Kimberly arrived too. But they never even got time to run over to Billy before they knew, Trini had stopped walking in shock as he heard Zack's thoughts, as she could read thoughts now, and Kimberly stopped with her to ask her what was wrong.

Then Bulk jumped up on a table, and it was just luck that it didn't collapse under him.

"I did it. I know who the Power Rangers really are!" Jason turned around to face him, it seemed more like he had been mad than like he actually meant it, and as Jason, just like Zack had forgot that Skull was a Power Ranger now, he didn't care about him, as he never did. At least before Bulk jumped down from the table and ran over to him.

"Can I have your autograph?" And before Jason had got rid of this shock Bulk had enumerated all of them.

Jason turned to Skull with very dark eyes, Bulk had enumerated him too so he hadn't any problems to figure out how Bulk could know.

He was gone, he had been there just a second ago. But he soon got more important things to care about. Everyone in there turned crazy. Everyone started to tear in their arms and clothes and everything they could reach, even Skull who suddenly was back had a hard time. Everyone wanted autographs…

Billy, was he still unconscious? No he had waked up, he was fighting to be free from his fans too.

Then suddenly something even worse happened.

"Rita Repulsa is here!" Someone yelled. In the next moment everyone had run out from the place. Only Jason, Tommy, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Skull remained. They stood very close to each other preparing as good as they could.

"Where is she? I can't see her!" Tommy yelled in despair. They looked in every direction with scared open eyes, all seven of them. They couldn't see Rita.

"Do you think she have made herself invisible?" Kimberly asked and then swallowed. No one answered this, no one dared to answer, none of them even dared to think the thoughts that it could be that way.

"It's morphing time!" Jason said quietly, then they made the next terrible discover.

"My morpher is gone!" Zack exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Trini screamed.

"Mine too!" Tommy and Billy repeated.

Kimberly, Jason and Skull just placed their hands in their pockets, their was gone too.

"How could this happen!" Tommy roared in despair.

"I guess that out _fans _must have _stolen_ them when they tried to get autographs!" Kimberly snarled and glared at Skull.

Skull turned away, he didn't want to meet the others eyes right now.

"Sorry!" He mumbled quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, it sounded like a gun. In the next moment they saw Trini fall to the floor with a big hole in her head. They could see pieces of her brain both inside and outside the hole. It was just no way to question it, she was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**** 10**

Jason woke up as he hit the floor, cold sweat covering his body and he had some problems with the breathing. He saw Tommy and Zack laying on the floor beside him and Billy some metres away, and higher up. Jason got on his feet and began to shake Tommy so hard that Zack fell of him and woke up too, and before anyone of them had got time to actually wake up Jason had made a big leap over the room to shake Billy back to life.

"Wake up, we have to do something!" He shouted in despair. Then, when he turned to Tommy and Zack only to see that both of them were still sitting on the floor rubbing their eyes, he got angry. "What is wrong with you, we have to stop the Grey Ranger, come on!"

Jason ran over to the door, there he turned around, Billy and Zack looked at each other like they didn't understand what was going on and Tommy muttered something and walked over the floor.

"Grey Ranger? Do you know what time it is?"

"He's going to tell the whole world who we are, can't you see this?" Jason screamed even more upset. "Don't you remember?" Now his drowsy friends finally looked at him, but they still didn't seem very interested. Billy hid under his quilt and closed his eyes.

"What did the Grey Ranger do then?" His sleepy friend asked. Jason could actually feel the anger raise inside him, they really should take this more serious.

"He will tell the entire world who we are, he have already told Bulk, don't you remember that either?"

"Actually, no!" Zack informed him and sat down on his bed. "Is it Rita who has created him?"

"No Rita hasn't created him, Zordon did. Don't you remember anything?" Now Jason began to feel frustrated.

"Zordon created a new Power Ranger who immediately walks over to tell Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked and sat up.

Now Jason couldn't control himself anymore, at all. He began to overbreath so heavy that all of his friends ran over to him prepared to help him if he would faint.

"Are you all right?" Tommy grabbed him, he swung in and out of Jason's field of vision.

"Jase!" He heard Zack scream from far away…

Jason woke up again, still very confused but more alert then before. Tommy, Zack and Billy still sat around him watching him very carefully, they almost looked scared. Then Jason got his hope back.

"You remember!"

"Remember what?" Tommy asked and Jason sighed.

"Bulk and Skull, Grey Ranger, the riots and that we tried to rescue Alpha?"

"Alpha needs help?" Zack asked.

"We remember that you told us about the Grey Ranger before you fainted!" Billy told him.

"And that he had told Bulk and Skull…" Zack continued. Jason took some deep breaths.

"Skull _is_ the Grey Ranger! And Alpha and Trini are dead!" Everything was quiet in several seconds. Then Jason saw the corner of Zack's mouth move. In the next moment all three of them laughed. "What are you laughing at!" Jason exclaimed still upset, still don't getting it.

"You!" Zack answered.

"Yes, Zordon making a Power Ranger out of Skull? You should be a comedian. Tommy laughed.

Jason turned to Billy who was the only one who hadn't told him his thoughts yet. Billy was laughing too much to speak. Jason waited until Billy had finished.

"Zordon did that anyway and now…" Then he was interrupted by Tommy.  
"Jason, for heavens sake, it was a dream, nothing of this have happened!"

"A dream?"

"Yes, you know ghosts of subconsciousness!" Billy smiled and walked back to bed again. Zack rose too, he walked over to Jason's trousers which he had thrown away earlier. He got out Jason's morpher from the pocket.

"If you feel you need too you may take this and see for yourself, but I'm sure Alpha is fine. And Trini is sleeping only a few rooms away." He smiled again and threw the morpher at Jason before tucking himself back to bed.

Jason didn't doubt for a second that both Alpha and Trini was alive now. He just felt silly, he should have realize that it was a dream when Zordon had told him that he wasn't able to teleport them from Australia because it was too far away. And there were more things he should have seen, Zordon couldn't even been able to give him and Trini the powers to read thoughts and talk to animals. Not even when he had seen Billy's dead mum alive had he realized that something was wrong. He blushed, and worst than everything else was that he still didn't recognize were he was.

"Where are we?" Tommy watched him for a while.

"In Australia." Then Jason saw the downs after the pillow fight and remembered, and he could even see the funny thing about it, but he had got a bad headache after the overbreathing. Now Tommy and Jason could hear calm breaths from Billy and Zack that told them that they had fallen asleep.

"Maybe we should sleep too." Jason muttered and got up from the floor, Tommy watched him until he was lying down in his bed, just in case he would faint again. Then they laid there small talking some minutes before falling asleep.

Jason didn't have anymore dreams about Bulk and Skull that night.


End file.
